Books, Friends and LilyPops
by MissBrittannieOdair
Summary: Lily, James, Remus and Sirius read the Philosopher's Stone in the Room Of Requirement rated T for my own paranoia WARNING: may include James/Lily fluff and other characters will come into play


A/N: I Will respond to ALL reviews so please, please, PLEASE! review!

Also, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE COMPUTER I AM TYPING ON AND THE CLOTHES ON MY BACK! Everything here belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

Chapter One

"Why so glum, Sugar Plum?" James Potter asked the girl of his dreams as she walked over with a frustrated scowl on her face.

"Dumbledore has asked me to deliver this to you." Replied a very irritated Lily Evans, and she handed him a message with the seal already torn off.

"What happened to it?"

"I read it on the way here, its contents are the reason I am "glum"." Lily snapped at him

"And might I ask why you were going through this message addressed to me?" James asked sweetly.

" I looked at it because of the twinkle in the old codgers eyes, I knew it had something to do with myself so to be perfectly safe I took the liberty of searching its contents for anything having to do with me." Lily answered him harshly

"And did you find any such evidence?" he asked

"Actually I did and I don't like it at all!" she replied with a stamp of her foot

"Well this note must be interesting to provoke such a reaction from my usually calm Lilypop!" James said interested.

"Just read the damn message," she snapped impatiently, " and don't call me that!"

"All right, all right! Don't bite my head off, ok?" he said calmly, " it says,

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**I have a special task for you tonight. You must go down to the portrait of Banabus the Barmy teaching the troll ballet and pace back and forth three times from there I am sure you will know what to do from that point. Bring along Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Ms. Evans. None of you may leave until the task is complete. If need be you may be excused from your lessons tomorrow.**_

_**Have Faith**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"The Room Of Requirement!" exclaimed James nearly jumping at the prospect of being allowed to venture out into the secret room without Filch being able to do anything about it.

"The room of what?" asked a very confused Lily Evans.

"It's only the most elusive and secret room in the entire castle, even Sirius and I have only been able to find it twice and the first time it was by accident when we were almost cornered by Professor Slughorn for vandalizing the Slytherin common room."

"That is incredibly rude, Potter!" Lily cried, "we should find Black and Remus than, the sooner we get this over with the better!"

"Aw come on Evans, this could be fun. We could get to know each other better, you might find that I am not as bad as you may perceive." He tried to persuade her.

"I highly doubt that being stuck in a room with you and your smelly little friends will convince me of anything except that you reek more than I thought!" she shot back at him.

"Alright, don't get your mind too set on that, ok?" he tried again

"Lets just go find your friends already." and with that she stormed off towards the boy dormitories.

By the time James had caught up to her she was already pounding on the door to the boys room yelling for Sirius to answer the door, whilst Sirius was yelling something incomprehensible back at the door and it sounded like Remus was trying to convince Siri to open the door.

James walked up to the door and yelled though the keyhole entrance to his best mate, "Padfoot! Open the damn door it's me Prongs! Lily is here too we need to talk to you!"

Sirius quieted for a moment and then with some muttering and the sounds of locks and chains being dragged across metal and wood he cracked the door open only enough for his head and shaggy mane of black hair t fit through and said to James, "I can't simply open this door and let LILY com in she is a GIRL! There are no girls allowed in the marauders lair!"

Remus pushed Sirius out of the way and opened the door widely for James and Lily to enter. James glared at Sirius the whole time for embarrassing him in front of Lily, Sirius smiled sheepishly for James's glares were very intimidating if he really meant them and he really meant this one.

They all gathered around James's bed to hear what had been so important as to bring a GIRL into their room. James got out the note and read it to them out loud. After he finished his friends were almost as giddy as he had been, all of them were receiving judgmental stares from Lily, who was wondering why they were always so canny to get into mischief.

"Well we had better get going than hadn't we, hopefully if we hurry this task will be over by tomorrow. I don't know how you three feel but I'd like to get to my classes tomorrow if at all possible." Lily broke the silence.

"She's right mates, about the hurrying part; I personally don't care how much class we miss, but I would like to see what this thing we have to do is that is so important that we get to be excused by all of our teachers, even Professor McGonagall!" James agreed.

And with that they started on their journey to the room of requirement. It took them a good while to get their though because Peeves was up to his usual antics and because they did not fancy getting a bust of Seneca the Strange dropped on their heads, they had to take a longer route through a small passage near the owlery. When they did get to their destination it was nearly 7:00 and Sirius was howling ( A/N: get it cause he's an animagus!? Sorry) with hunger.

"Couldn't we have stopped by the kitchens or something on the way? Je suis très faim!" complained Sirius

"Would you like to tell us what the hell that means?" asked James in a fake sweet voice

"Actually I was planning on letting you figure that one out on your own… but if you insist," Sirius continued under glares from the rest of the rooms occupants, "it means I am very hungry."

No sooner had he said it than the room procured a door labeled "Kitchens", where he ran to and didn't come out of for a good fifteen minutes. While Sirius was getting food, the other three sat on comfy chairs, Remus sat alone on a gold beanbag and James sat on a brilliant red sofa with simple gold trim. Lily was busy looking at the décor of the room, which reminded her very much of the Gryffindor common room. The room was an rich scarlet with extravagant gold details, walls were covered in empty picture frames and there was a whole section where hung empty parchment with the heading Do Not Read Until Book Four above it. There was a lit hearth in the center of the room in the middle of a group of chairs and plush beanbags.

As Lily was taking in her surroundings, Sirius burst into the room and took the only remaining beanbag, leaving Lily with no place to sit except for right next to James on the small sofa. Lily did not take to this well and started pleading with Sirius to switch her places

"Please Sirius won't you sit next to him, I can't bear to be in the same room as him much less sit on the same sofa as him," she began but was interrupted by James correction

"Actually Lily I am quite sure that this chair is considered a love seat which would be perfect for our budding romance."

"Budding romance my arse, get you head out of the clouds Potter!" she screeched at him, effectively ending the conversation.

In the end Lily had to sit next to James, for Sirius found it all too interesting to get up and switch and assured Remus that a wand would end up going up his rear end if he were to switch places with one of them. After this friendly exchange they decided to star the books.


End file.
